


Not knots

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Crack, Fanart, Knotting, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek told Stiles he had a knot. There may have been some communication issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not knots




End file.
